Total Drama (Cartoon Network Original Series)
Total Drama is a Canadian animated comedy television series which is a homage and parody to common conventions from reality television. The show, and its sequel seasons, are collectively referred to as the Total Drama series. It premiered on the Canadian/American cable television specialty channel Cartoon Network on November 5, 1992 and Teletoon on the July 26, 2008. All of the contestants have distinct personalities that serve as a main plot point with the characters consisting of the eponymous fictional reality series and the contestants therein. The style of this series is similar to that of Survivor, Fear Factor, and The Amazing Race. Format The name of each season consists of the title Total Drama with a different word or phrase later added. That changing word or phrase defines the theme for that season. This series is a competition to win a cash prize of $100,000 in the first season and C$1,000,000 in every other season. This series takes elements of other widely known series such as Survivor, Fear Factor, and The Amazing Race. Like these other series, Total Drama is rated because it features mild profanity, censored language, brief censored nudity, and some suggestive dialogue. When more suggestive dialogue is present, the episode is rated TV-PG-D. The first three seasons are rated TV-PG-D while the latter two are rated TV-PG. Unlike many other animated shows, this series has a different logo for every season (while each season might have multiple alternate logos), so there is no official logo for this series. Episodes Total Drama Island # Not So Happy Campers - Part 1 # Not So Happy Campers - Part 2 # The Big Sleep # Dodgebrawl # Not Quite Famous # TDI Aftermath: Begins # The Sucky Outdoors # Phobia Factor # Up The Creek # TDI Aftermath: Arrestated Crazys # Paintball Deer Hunter # If You Can't Take the Heat... # Who Can You Trust? # TDI Aftermath: Really problems these two # Basic Straining # X-Treme Torture # Brunch of Disgustingness # No Pain, No Game # Search and Do Not Destroy # TDI Aftermath: Heather is bad girl # Hide and Be Sneaky # That's Off the Chain! # Hook, Line & Screamer # TDI Aftermath: Controlled Families # Wawanakwa Gone Wild # Trial by Tri-Armed Triathlon # TDI Aftermath: Total Drama History # Haute Camp-Ture # Camp Castaways # Are We There, Yeti? # I Triple Dog Dare You # TDI Aftermath: Throwed Challange # TDI Rundown # Messages from Producer # The Very Last Episode, Really? # Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Characters Host * Chris McLean * Chef Hatchet Contestants Total Drama Island * Beth * Bridgette * Cody * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Eva * Ezekiel * Fionna * Geoff * Gwen * Harold * Heather * Izzy * Justin * Katie & Sadie * Leshawna * Lindsay * Noah * Owen * Rebecca * Trent * Tyler * Vin Teams Total Drama Island Screaming Gophers # Beth # Cody # Gwen # Heather # Izzy # Justin # Leshawna # Lindsay # Noah # Owen # Rebecca # Trent Killer Bass # Bridgette # Courtney # DJ # Duncan # Ezekiel # Eva # Fionna # Geoff # Harold # Katie & Sadie # Tyler # Vin Elimination Table Total Drama Island * Ezekiel (23nd) * Eva (Returns) * Noah (22st) * Katie & Sadie (21th) * Tyler (20th) * Izzy (Returns) * Cody (19th) * Beth (18th) * Rebecca (17th) * Courtney (16th) * Harold (15th) * Vin and Fionna (14th) * Eva (13th) * Trent (12th) * Bridgette (11th) * Lindsay (10th) * DJ (9th) * Izzy (8th) * Geoff (7th) * Leshawna (6th) * Duncan (5th) * Heather (4th) * Justin (3rd) * Gwen (2nd) * Owen (1st) Winners Total Drama Island # Owen # Gwen # Justin Category:Series